Water surfing, skiing and gliding are all relatively new sports that are rapidly gaining widespread popularity. Kneeling on a water-gliding board while towed by a motor boat is the newest of these sports. The initial "knee-boards" were used with the person kneeling on the board but without any attachments or straps to the board. The person had to kneel towards the back of the board that thus would have most of its weight in the back and would glide in the water much like a regular water ski: i.e. it would glide with a significant tilt, its front tip off the water and its rear tip below the water surface. Such boards would offer much water resistance and would strain the person's low back muscles, limiting the fun and the endurance due to the low back pain they would cause.
Improvements in design and in the position of the kneeling person consisted of providing the Kneeling Board with a fastening strap that goes over the person's thigh while he/she kneel squated on their heels. At the same time the person's kneeling area was moved forward to avoid much of the tilt thus making the pulled ride over the water a true glide with the board almost horizontal. This eliminated much water resistance and strain on the back muscles and has increased the fun of the sport which in the past few years has been finally making a break-through in popularity. Other improvements have affected the shape and flotation qualities of the Kneeling Board.
Our present invention attempts to improve the Knee-Boarding sport on a gliding Knee Board by suggesting a better kneeling position and by offering the Board a higher versatility: i.e. it attempts to create a Board not only good for kneeling while towed by a motor boat but also good for standing and for sitting on it.